Just
by Clayton Kalle
Summary: Snippets of Ezra's life while the under the care of the remaining six peacekeepers. Little Ezra
1. Just Another

_**RATING:** G  
**DISCLAIMER:** All rights belong to their rightful owners. This was written purely for entertainment and practice, not profit.  
**SUMMARY:** Fever tends to bear it all. Little Ezra story. _

* * *

****

JUST ANOTHER

"'ther." A painful pant, chest heaving and eyes fluttering open; long lashes casting awkward shadows against flushed cheeks as a set of glazed green eyes peeked at the world in confusion, "'ther."

"Shush, now, child." The voice was low and soothing, the words almost whispered into the red-tinged ear as the man passed the cool cloth against heated flesh, his hand gentle, his touch tender, yet the child was not satisfied, his breath hitching with agitation.

"'ther? 'ther?" His head lolled restlessly, damp hair marking its repetitive journey, soaking the once-white pillow eagerly with each anxious roll and turn, until a big dark hand rested on the feverish forehead, stilling the delirious mumbling along with the panicked movement.

"Relax, Ez; you're safe. You're here with us, now, so don't fret none." A thumb stroked a temple, "No mother of yours is coming to take you away, squirt, so you just worry about gettin' all better."

For a while, the child was calm, the room silent sans the heavy breathing as Ezra struggled with each inhaled breath, his face too pale and his cheeks too hollow, yet the healer was happy with the improvement; glad to hear the boy speak -despite the difficulty to decipher what was being said most of the time, glad to see those glimpses of green eyes looking up at him after the hours spent staring at flesh curtains that hid a play of mischief and intelligence, hoping and praying they had not seen its last show.

"How's he doin', Nate?"

"Ain't much different than before you went to take care of yer needs," Nathan smiled tiredly at the worried guardian, who had quietly let himself in and was approaching the young boy, before quickly reassuring, "He's doing fine, Chris, considering. He ain't in any danger, and should be alr--"

"'ther?" Ezra's inquiry was accompanied by a searching hand, which Chris hastily took in one of his own, his other brushing the matted hair back. "F-father?"

It took but a moment for Chris Larabee to overcome the surprise of the foreign addressing, leaning forward to place dry lips on the warm forehead.

"I'm here, son. Always will be."

**_the end._**

_ Author's Note; Just a passing idea that I had after struggling with fever for the last couple of days. I fear my own incomprehensible rambling was not all that aww-inspiring, but rather amusing; I do believe I kept rambling about cheesecake while declaring a strong urge to empty my stomach of its contents _:


	2. Just Blow

**JUST BLOW**

"That's it, Ez. Just blow, nice and steady, don--"

_POP!_

"--'t blow too hard."

"My apologies, Mr. Tanner; I'm afraid I was unable to follow your instructions correctly."

"That's alright! I believe I've popped a coupl'a dozen before I got the hang of it, and I still do kill a few sometimes, actually. Here, let me show how to do it again, a'right?"

Ezra Standish nodded, his face assuming a pinched expression as he prepared himself to watch the rerun of the initial teaching, and Vin was entertained by the sight of pink barely visible between tightly pressed lips as the boy tensed with concentration. Smiling, the tracker brought the circle to his mouth, his fingers manipulating the wooden handle until he deemed the height and distance appropriate.

"All you have to do is be steady and slow. Too much air and," the man ended his advice with a loud noise that resembled the sound effect Ezra's bubbles provided before disappearing, which earned a grimace from the child as he was reminded of his recent failures.

Expanding his lungs, Vin gently blew into the glistening circle, the warm air expanding the transparent surface of water and soap, and Ezra's eyes widened slightly as he studied each move the relaxed man made: watching as the chest deflated steadily while the bubble grew larger by the second, the cheerful object eventually wobbling off the wooden nest to sail the unknown skies, independent and free.

Handing the stick back to the child, Vin grinned, "Your turn now, squirt. And don't you go worrying; a little practice and y'all be beating JD at them bubbles in no time, win that bet all easy."

Ezra smiled widely at the man, his dimples displayed and eyes twinkling with mischief at the mention of the reason he had requested Vin's guidance, and Tanner found himself mesmerized by the transformation, recalling when the boy had first arrived into their lives, donning a blank facade and thick shields. To see the child so trustingly open and playful, the tracker was unable to fight off the desire to lay a gentle hand on the bony shoulder as the child dunked the circle in the soapy water, and when the initial tension melted, Vin felt his heart swell and he smiled secretly; he could not remember experiencing such a pleasure at bursting a bubble.

_the end._


	3. Just Cause

_**RATING:** G  
**DISCLAIMER:** All rights belong to their rightful owners. This was written purely for entertainment and practice, not profit.  
**SUMMARY:** There's a cause for everything. _

* * *

**JUST CAUSE**

"Here you are! Aww, gee, Ez, didn't mean to scare ya none, honest!"

Ezra Standish nodded wordlessly, accepting the apology quickly, embarrassed that he was caught unaware and about the humiliating display of fear while his heart hammered painfully in his chest. Feeling his cheeks warm up, the child turned around to hide his face, once more squatting beside a pile of hay that he had been guarding before being interrupted by JD Dunne, who -as expected- inched closer, curious.

"Y'know, Chris is mighty worried about you; you've been out of sights for a while now and he done made us all anxious enough to run around like headless chickens lookin' for you." JD continued as he attempted to discover what held Ezra's interest, missing the flinch and look of alarm that was quickly erased from the boy's face to be replaced by an expression of grim determination. Reaching the boy's side, the young man knelt beside him and exclaimed as soon as noticing the source of Ezra's distraction, "Kittens!"

The child looked away from the litter of sleeping babies to observe JD and Ezra was bemused at the childlike wonder on the man's visage as he leaned down closer to the newborn siblings, a grin dominating his youthful face.

"Look at 'em!" And he did, bringing his focus back on the tangle of small bodies laying on the hay, smiling as one kitten snuggled even closer to another, hiding its face into soft fur, yet never stirring.

JD stretched his arm, one digit out in an intention of caressing a black kitten that was sprawled over an unprotesting tabby, but a small hand stopped its progress before the finger could reach its destination.

"Don't, please." Ezra glanced at the young man before letting go of JD's hand. "Aunt Marjorie always said not to touch a young'un unless you plan on keeping it, else the mother would reject it; leave it behind."

JD's hand hovered in place for a moment, his brow furrowed at the strong conviction backing up the statement. He watched the child cross his arms across his chest, hands trapped effectively as he regarded the helpless creatures with longing, yet made no motion to give into his desire to pet the kittens, merely standing guard, a protector.

Making himself comfortable, the young man mused aloud as he watched the slumbering animals, "wonder where their mama is?"

"She must have a good reason to leave her offspring." JD turned his attention back to Ezra upon hearing the strong tone lacing the words once again, watched the myriad of emotions flicker across the young face that negated it. "Mothers might need to attend to pressing matters without the burden of children; getting food to provide nourishment, for an instance. In such cases, leaving them behind is the only logical option available."

JD blinked, his mouth imitating a circle as realization dawned on him, yet he was quick to halt the rush of words ready to tumble out when Ezra finally turned to meet his gaze, lips pursed tightly and stance defensive. Shrugging, the young man said instead, "guess she can't help it; everybody has to eat, now and then."

Ezra maintained his tense posture for a few seconds before unwinding. Returning his attention to the babies, the child hesitated briefly before sitting down next to JD, whose hand patted a small shoulder, lingering on the surprisingly relaxed muscles for a while, as they waited for one mother's return and dreaded the other's.

_the end._


End file.
